


Desire

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s09e13 Ripple Effect, F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened just after Sam and Martouf/Lantash left the room, after being interrupted by Kvasir. Missing scene for Ripple Effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Stargate SG-1, Lantash/Martouf/Sam, memories, alternate realities, desire, familiar
> 
> For the Porn Battle Amnesty: Golden Oldies, 2015.

Sam glance unhappily at Kvasir, then gave Martouf/Lantash an encouraging look. She made a small gesture with her head, indicating they leave the room. He understood, and followed her.

She took him to a large storage closet. "In there."

He raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. She shut the door after them, wishing it had a lock.

"Samantha?"

She gave him an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind, but I really need to talk to you. Without Kvasir present."

"Yes, I can't say I enjoyed his interference." He smiled.

Sam smiled back. "I've missed you." She sighed. "Missed _him_ , I guess. I... I know you're not him, and that..."

He shook his head. "It does not matter. We are the same people."

Sam nodded, relieved. "I agree." She smiled mischievously. "So, does that mean we can continue where Kvasir interrupted us?"

"I _was_ hoping that was one the reasons you brought me here..." Martouf gave her a naughty smile and grabbed her hands. He pulled her close, kissing her.

The kiss was brief, but it was quickly followed by a longer, much more passionate one. It deepened quickly, and Sam lost herself in it.

She slid her hands along his arms, to his shoulders and down his back, pulling him even closer.

Not breaking the kiss, Martouf slipped a hand under her jacket and pulled her shirt from her pants. He slid his hand up her naked back, slowly caressing her soft skin.

Sam closed her eyes and moaned softly into his mouth, very much enjoying his touch.

"Martouf... I want you so much!" She caught his lips in another passionate kiss.

"I want you too, Samantha!" Martouf pulled at her clothes, fumbling with the buttons of her jacket.

He got it open and Sam shrugged it off, letting it slide to the floor. Martouf removed his jacket as well, letting his t-shirt follow.

Sam smiled and licked her lips at the sight of his naked chest. " _Very_ nice!" She ran her hands over his soft, smooth skin, before leaning in to plant a few kisses. She flicked her tongue over a nipple, feeling it become a hard point.

He gasped as she scattered kisses down over his stomach, kneeling before him. She looked up at him with a naughty expression and placed a hand over the large, hard bulge in his pants. She squeezed his shaft.

" _Samantha_!"

She winked at him as she unbuttoned his pants. For a moment he just looked at her with an intense expression, his pale eyes dark with desire. He swallowed hard as she pushed his pants and underpants down.

Sam placed a kiss at the tip of his large cock, then took the head in her mouth, causing Martouf to gasp loudly and tangle his fingers in her hair.

She let him further inside, her lips hard against his shaft as she sucked him. He moaned and swayed back against the wall, leaning against it as Sam used her mouth and hands to pleasure him.

He groaned and fought the urge to thrust, his hands becoming tight fists as he tried to control himself.

His eyes flashed, as Lantash took over. "S... stop! _Samantha_!"

She continued for a moment longer, then slowly pulled back, letting his cock slide out of her mouth with a wet sound. She looked up at him, a naughty expression in her eyes. "Lantash... am I to understand you don't _like_ what I'm doing?"

Lantash swallowed, then spoke hoarsely. "Not at all... I _love_ it. I just... want something else right now." He grabbed her arms and pulled her up. "I want to mate with you." He turned them around, pushing her against the wall and kissing her hotly.

" _Yes_! Oh, yes, I want you inside me!" Sam tore at her own pants, then pushed them down, together with her panties. She tried to kick off her boots, or get her pants down over them. Unsuccessful, she made a frustrated sound.

"Let me." Lantash kneeled and deftly unlaced her boots, pulling them and her pants off. He lovingly caressed her legs and scattered a few kisses on the inside of her thighs. "Beautiful Samantha." He spread her folds and dipped a finger inside. "So wet for me." He grazed her clit with his thumb, smiling mischievously at her.

"Lantash! _Please_!" Sam gasped, feeling as if on fire for him. "I _need_ you!"

He placed a kiss on her clit, flicking his tongue hard over it, making her moan. His cock twitched at the sound, and he fantasized about thrusting into her hard, getting release from the ache. His host urged him on, sending him choice memories of how it had felt mating with Samantha in their universe.

Groaning, Lantash gave control to Martouf, who immediately stood and gave her a heated kiss. He grabbed Sam's hands, holding them over her head with one hand while using the other to cup one of her breasts, kneading it through her shirt.

She moaned deeply and closed her eyes, pressing herself against him.

He slipped his hand down between them and took hold of his very hard shaft and rubbed it against her wet center, sliding it between her folds and positioning the tip. He thrust up into her, changed the angle a little, thrusting again and sinking deeper. Sam gasped loudly.

"Is this what you need?" He pulled out a little before pushing into her again, harder.

"Yes!" She bucked against him. "You're filling me... so wonderfully!"

He groaned at her words and the warm, wet tightness around his cock. He grabbed her under her ass, lifting her up, driving into her again. She wrapped her legs around him, and he started to fuck her hard, pressing her against the wall.

She held on to his shoulders, using her legs and the wall for leverage, moving with him as best as she could. She moaned deeply as he hitched her up then hit _exactly_ right.

Lantash took control, continuing to thrust into her without missing a beat, keeping up the long, steady strokes. He slowly increased his speed, until he entered her in short, hard thrusts.

Sam gripped him tightly and cried out, bucking against him as she climaxed hard. Lantash groaned hoarsely and rammed into her, moments later coming explosively. He held on to her hard as his cock pulsed inside her, the intensity of his orgasm almost making him black out.

Still panting and leaning against the wall, he slowly let go of her ass and helped her to stand. "My lovely Samantha." He kissed her softly. "So wonderful."

"Mm..." She smiled at him, sated. "You're the one who's wonderful. You and Martouf."

He kissed her again, a twinkle in his eyes. "As much as we need to go back to our own universe, I find that I really hope we stay here for at least a few days."

"So do I... I have several ideas I'd like to try." She threw a look at the door. "Somewhere we're less likely to be discovered."

He raised an eyebrow, clearly not minding. "Your quarters, perhaps?"

"Yes. My quarters." She smiled again. "Tonight."

"It is, as you say, a date."

They pulled on their clothes, now and then smiling at each other, very happy with the development.


End file.
